In the Arms of the One She Loves
by NYlovergirl
Summary: Takes place during the 1st movie-may cross over into 2nd. CJ lovin'... rated T for later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse watched as Mia informed the press that she would accept her role as the Princess of Genovia, smiling as the crowd gathered in front of the podium cheered. Mia turned to smile at her grandmother, and Clarisse grinned back. As Mia left the stage, Charlotte rushed her off to her room in order to get her ready for the first dance. Clarisse gave the parting words and hurried off the stage in pursuit of Charlotte and Mia. As she hurried down the hall, she passed Joseph, who trailed after her.

"Crazy night Your Majesty?" Joseph asked inquisitively.

"Oh Joseph, you have no idea. I feel as though I could collapse right here and now." Clarisse said smiling.

"To bad you have a previous engagement." Joseph said smiling. They stopped outside the door to Mia's suite, and Clarisse turned to face Joseph.

"Thank you for finding her Joseph, it means the world to me. How can I ever repay you?"

"You are my Queen, that is enough on its own." Joseph reached for her hand and kissed it tenderly, letting his lips linger. Clarisse blushed as he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Joseph…"

"Save me a dance." And with that he walked back the way they had come, back towards the ballroom and the guests. Clarisse watched him go, rubbing her hand and smiling. As he rounded the corner and disappeared, she let herself into the suite. She turned to face the inside of the room and found quite a site. The maids were running around trying to find god knows who and doing god knows what, and Charlotte was trying to calm a hyper ventilating Mia. Clarisse hurried to Mia's side, "Darling! What ever is the matter?"

"Oh Grandma! I can't do this! I'm not ready to rule the country; you've seen me in front of the press! I'm a spaz, and Michael's not coming and it's all my fault! Ugh!!!!!" Mia wrapped her arms around Clarisse and Clarisse held her tight.

"You were incredible tonight Mia. The press loved you and so did the crowd. And as for you ruling the country, I happen to think you will do an amazing job."

"You really think so?" Mia asked hesitantly

"I really think so, darling." Clarisse said softly, smiling at Mia. Clarisse squeezed Mia's hand and stood up. "Now, I believe we have a ball to attend." Mia stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yes, we do." They exited hand in hand, with Charlotte following behind them.

The reached the double doors and Clarisse turned to Mia, "I want you to go in there and show the people of Genovia who the real Mia is. I want you to know that even if Michael isn't in there or something goes wrong, that I will always love you."

"Thanks Grandma!" Mia said, her voice quivering. Clarisse held out her arm and Mia place hers on top of it. The double doors opened and together they entered the Grand Ballroom. Clarisse twirled around the ballroom with Prime Minister Motav as Mia scanned the crowd for any sign of Michael. Suddenly he was standing in front of her smiling and holding out his hand. She took it, and he led her out on to the dance floor. The two couples waltzed around the room until they were joined by Mia's mother and her boyfriend and other couples from around the room. The night wore on as Clarisse danced with one dignitary after another, but she never found herself in the arms of the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry this has taken so long! I had piles of homework dumped on me this week…but the new chapter is here! Yeah!!! Its short, but I'm not really a long chapter person. I promise the next chapter will come faster (as long as you keep reviewing…so click that button!) -e**

Finally the music began to quiet and the quests began to filter out the door, leaving the grand room empty. Clarisse wandered out on to the terrace and watched the last of the cars pull away. "Hot tonight isn't it?" Joseph appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Clarisse turned to face him, "Yes it certainly is. I should have had the maids change the sheets. Silk is too heavy for weather like this." Clarisse smiled, laughing at herself for making such a comment.

"Two whole hours and not one time could I get you to dance with me. I think my feelings are hurt." Joseph smiled mockingly. Clarisse laughed along with him. "Well, fine sir…may I have this dance?" Clarisse bowed low, looking up at Joseph from underneath her lashes. Joseph walked slowly toward her, taking her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. They began to sway in perfect time. Clarisse rested her head against Josephs shoulder breathing in his scent. She loved the smell of his cologne mixed with his sweat, it felt like home. She pressed her body into Josephs, allowing his arm to pull her close to him. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, dancing to the rhythm of each other's hearts.

That night Clarisse lay in bed, the sheets sticking to every part if her, sweat creeping into every crevice. She desperately needed relief from the heat. As she lay in bed, she wondered whether Joseph knew what he did to her. Every time he spoke to her in his husky voice, she went weak at the knees, and every time he touched her back to guide her through a crowd she felt a shiver run up her spine. Ever since he had set foot in the Palace on his first day of work she had been drawn to him. He had an aura about him, calming and comforting, and in the midst of ruling a country, it was exactly what she needed. If she could only feel his touch on her skin and feel his lips on hers, she would be in perfect bliss. His body against hers…Clarisse tried to calm her mind, tried to settle down, tried to stop thinking about him. She lay there for a minute, waiting for the sandman to dump buckets. Giving up, she untangled her legs from the mess of sheets and swung herself out of bed. "Somebody must have waylaid the sandman." She thought to herself as she crossed the room. She reached the doorway and opened in onto a dark hallway. Clarisse could almost hear the walls sleeping, it seemed as though everyone was sleeping except for her. She walked barefoot down the long strip of carpet, down the grand stair case, onto the balcony where she had danced with him less than five hours ago, and out into the gardens. She wandered down the paths, stopping to smell the flowers and to let her hand dangle in the fountains. The cool water felt wonderful on her skin. She let her feet carry her to one of the many gazebos and she sat down on the stone railing. Clarisse looked up into the sky. The moon was full and stars were scattered like a blanket across the midnight. A breeze blew through the air. She welcomed it as it licked across her skin. She untied the robe she had been wearing and let it float away. The queen sat all alone in the gazebo in just a silk slip, feeling freer than she had ever felt.

**So…you know what to do! Press that little button below and you'll earn yourself a one way ticket to the next chapter! ******


End file.
